


A Cup of Coffee A Day

by marchtwentyfour



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone leaves Yuto cups of coffee with a message on a strawberry pink sticky note on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my shitty writing. I am sorry. I never re-read this.

To be very honest, Yuto had no idea when it started happening. For some reason, he doesn't remember the details of when the mysterious cups of coffee started appearing on his desk.

It was nothing special, really.

Everyday, at exactly 7AM, Yuto has a Biology Lecture at room 24M. He always sits on the same place, right smack dab in the middle of the whole hall so he has a good view of the Professor and any notes he might display.

But that wasn't the reason why Yuto's excited, the reason comes in a form of cup of coffee and a note stuck on the side, written by someone who obviously likes him.

The first time it happened, and he had no idea when that was, Yuto was sleepy as fuck because of homework that needed to be done. He was surprised to see a cup of coffee on his usual desk and thought someone was there before him, but the message on the sticky note made him stop.

> _To **NAKAJIMA YUTO** ,_
> 
> _I'm not a stalker and this is not poisoned! :D This cup of coffee is for you and I hope you like it because I do, too. I hope you don't mind that you have an admired or else I might cry ;w;_
> 
> _Please sleep properly next time! Right now, I hope you enjoy this cup :3_

Yuto vaguely remember tasting cup and immediately fell in love with the taste of it. Before he realized it, he had already drank everything and was hoping there will be more next time.

Next time, it turns out, was the next week with the same class at the same desk with a different message. With him enjoying the cup of coffee far too much, he hadn't realized that he already looks forward to that class because of the coffee and the personalized note attached to it. 

 

> _Good luck on the midterms today! I hope you studied well! I had a hard time trying to read through my notes :c I hope I don't fail or my Mom will kill me ;c_
> 
> _Enjoy the coffee ♥_

Yuto smiled at the message written on a strawberry pink sticky note and stuck on the side of the cup of coffee on his desk. He carefully removed the note and hid it in his planner, along with the dozens of notes he's already received.

The coffee smells and tastes amazing, as usual. The cup has no logo so Yuto has no idea where the person got it from. He almost wishes he knew where because he's going to need the coffee this coming Saturday for his research in the library.

 

 

Usually, Yuto doesn't hate doing his school work. Usually doesn't seem to be right this moment at the ungodly hour of 4AM as he's hauling his laptop bag and notes up the stairs to where his favorite seat is at.

The whole place is still quiet and mostly empty with just the librarian tapping away in her seat, engrossed on the monitor in front of her. Yuto quietly walked to the last table at the back wherein the window faces an empty field instead of more buildings.

"Home, at last!" Yuto whispered to himself as he booted up his laptop and shuffled through his notes. It took him a little more than 15 minutes before he had a list of books he needed to write his report.

Luckily, the books he needed were in that floor so he didn't need to leave the place. He locked his laptop and then stood up, reading the list and deciding where to go first.

When Yuto returned to his seat, 30 minutes had already passed and he was as sleepy as ever. But he saw something on his desk that brightened his day because there, just beside his laptop, is the same cup of coffee with a strawberry pink sticky note attached to it.

He took one long sip from the cup and loved how the coffee immediately felt like it worked. Then he took the sticky note and read it.

> _You're lucky I saw you today! You looked like you needed the coffee ^^ Drink this and do well on the papers! I'm writing my own, too :3_
> 
> _You're also lucky I'm an amazing coffee brewer and I made two today, for me._

Well that definitely answered as to where the person gets his coffee from.

Then a sudden idea stuck to Yuto's mind as he realized that his coffee angel is  _here_ in the same building, possibly working on the papers too. Immediately, he scanned the place and saw only four people.

Who could it be from them? Or did the person already leave the place after he gave Yuto his cup of coffee?

Yuto didn't have anything to lose anyway so he stood up and looked at the boy sitting closest to him with his head turned down low, scribbling profusely on a  _very familiar_ sticky note. Then the boy stuck it on his book before sitting on the  _same_ unmarked cup of coffee.

_Him_?

There was nothing to lose anyway and if this wasn't him, then Yuto could just apologize and check the other three people. So he sat down on the chair in front of the boy with the cup placed in front of him.

The boy looked up and recognition flashed before his eyes as he saw the cup.

"Finally found me, Nakajima Yuto?" The boy took his own cup and raised it as if saying  _toast?_   "Yamada Ryosuke, at your service." The bot then winked.

For some reason, Yuto felt almost as hot as the coffee on his hand.


End file.
